Love Me Like You Do
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: Only he can set my heart on fire. NatsuMikan


_My first GA fic! Yay! I haven't written a Rated M story for ages so I don't know how I did on this one. I hope you'll like this, though._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GA, the song 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding… and Fifty Shades of Grey.

**Note**: This is not Fifty Shades-inspired.

**Love Me Like You Do**

**By cheerry-blossoms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise._

I can taste the wine we had. His familiar husky smell, mixed with the liquor as red as his eyes, that fills my nose is so intoxicating, it caused my mind to almost stop functioning.

I didn't know how fast this happened. Everything was a blur. All I knew was we were drinking his favourite wine on the balcony, enjoying the breathtaking night view of the sea, and then I saw a pair of alluring dark ruby orbs staring back at me with so much need, so much passion, that I just lost the ability to think.

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find._

His strong arms pull me closer to his warm chest. I cling onto him, desperately, wanting to feel his warmth against my body. He lets out a small sound of appreciation as I let my fingers softly curl on his raven hair. The arm on my waist tightens its hold on me, while his other hand touches my nape to push me more to him. I am so pressed against him I thought I couldn't breathe, but I know I don't mind. I would never mind, if it's for him.

After all, Natsume always takes my breath away.

_Only you can set my heart on fire,_

This isn't like how our kisses usually are. This is much intense; much passionate. Heat is spreading all over my body quickly - either because of the alcohol or it is just him. Our lips move against each other feverishly, his tongue expertly moving in my mouth. He hisses on my mouth when I gripped on his hair too firmly. I like his hair.

I don't know if I was doing it right—kissing back with as much passion—but Natsume is good in taking the lead, so I just follow.

He is so needy, so needy of love and affection that only I can give him. Perhaps, years of resisting from touching me like this caused him to be this way now. I don't mind. I feel the same. It was just so hot. He is _so hot_. I can feel my lungs burning.

But we didn't stop. Despite not having to think clearly, we found ways on how to breathe through the nose without pulling away.

We hold onto one another tightly, never letting go.

Soon, we find ourselves pulling away slightly, letting his forehead rest against mine. As we try to catch our breath and recover from our daze, our eyes are closed, quietly listening to our raspy breathing. I continue massaging his scalp, while he starts pressing sweet feathery kisses on my nose, eyelids, cheeks, until his lips meet mine again. I sigh contentedly.

This time, it is slower. The lust from a while ago suddenly vanishes. We are now taking our time, wanting to remember each second of this special night.

"I love you," I hear Natsume whisper in between our kisses. "God, I love you so much, Mikan."

_I know, Natsume, I know._

I place my hands on his cheeks and stopped the kiss. I stare at him for a moment, my heart swelling in happiness seeing my own reflection on those beautiful loving eyes that once were dull and lifeless.

How I look _that_ beautiful in his eyes, I could only wonder. I just know that he loves me, so, so much. As much as I love him.

"I love you, too." I said breathlessly. I might have been smiling so widely for my cheeks begin to hurt.

How I love it when he smiles back.

He hugs me tighter and I let him. I let him deepen the kiss. I let him grab my behind and put my thigh on his leg. I let him take control.

_I'll let you set the pace, 'cause I'm not thinking straight._

I barely register him bringing me inside our room. The lights are dim, just how we like it, only sakura-scented candles on the tabletops give us light. It is much warmer inside.

He gently lays me down on the bed, immediately settling on top of me. My vision is too blurry for a while, so I focus my gaze on my favourite part of his face - his eyes.

His eyes are so hypnotizing, tantalizing. The more I stare at it, the more I feel he could make me do anything because of it. I might succumb to his every command just by looking at the pair.

When we were kids, they were lifeless, just like how he had surrendered living. But seeing him after regaining my memories, his eyes began shining brighter. Tonight is probably the brightest I have ever seen it, and it made me happy. They are full of emotions. They are screaming happiness. They are full of _me_, like I'm the only one he sees.

I lift a hand to caress his face. There are small scars on some parts, but it never marred his beauty. He is such a beautiful man, he is perfect. I could never get enough of looking at him. I want him, I want every fiber of his being. There was no man I have ever wanted—_needed_—this much aside from him.

He catches my hand and kisses my palm. Such a loving gesture from him is rare, even after the five years we've been in a relationship. So I am not surprised that my heart skips a beat.

"You are so beautiful." He tells me with so much adoration in his eyes. I almost snorted if not for the intimate atmosphere; I think he is exaggerating.

"I should be the one saying that to you." I tease him. He hates it when I call him _beautiful_.

Suddenly, I am kissing him back. He is annoyed, I could tell from the roughness and the low growls coming from him. But I am amused, so I let him be. He'll get over it.

Besides, it is _hot_.

I shiver from the cold air hitting my front. It is just then that I realize the jerk just pulled the strings off my robe and pried it apart.

I can feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

It's not because I am naked. I actually still have my undies on.

It's because of the heated stare of Natsume. I see his red eyes directed at my body from top to bottom, taking everything of me in. I feel my body burning with this newfound desire to let him have his way on me.

_My head's spinning around, I can't see clear, no more._

I groan, and cover my chest with my arms.

To my surprise, Natsume raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Seriously, polka dots?"

I blush. Taking a quick glance at my undies—dark red underwear with white tiny spots—I scowl at Natsume, "Well, polka dots have a special place in our history, right?" Natsume's smirk grows. He still calls me that sometimes, by the way.

"Besides, I thought it might turn you on..." I hope I was successful in the 'seducing' part. Sumire specially 'trained' me for this. But I also hope he didn't hear me. That was so embarrassing.

Natsume laughs, lowly... lowly...

Oh so _lowly_...

_"It did."_

God, that turned me on.

_What are you waiting for?_

His eyes turn to a darker shade of red after I boldly pull his robe's strings.

Our lips once again found each other. I arch my back to allow him remove my robe and unclasp my bra from behind. After that I hastily pushed his robe off of him, as well, intentionally brushing my hands on his skin as I do.

_Love me like you do._

I bring my fingers back on his hair. He begins nibbling and sucking on my jawline down to my neck.

I lie completely bare and vulnerable beneath him. But I don't care; I feel safe in his presence. I will give him everything I am.

He whispers sweet nothings while nibbling on my earlobe. My need for him intensifies.

_Touch me like you do._

A breathy moan escapes my throat as his hand cups one of my breasts.

At every inch of my skin his hands and lips touch, I go insane. I, too, let my fingertips feel his warm smooth skin. I need to. I might go crazy if I don't touch him.

I almost lost it when I feel his muscles twitch under my fingers. It was just too _masculine_.

He probably didn't leave a portion of my skin untouched. I still feel his touch on my skin. They're burning. I feel the electricity all over my body and it excites me.

As we connect physically, our hearts and souls also connect.

His slick body moves against mine _torturously, painfully, _yet _deliciously_ slow. I guess I wouldn't have it another way. He being this close to me, our fingers intertwined, our foreheads pressed together, our noses touching each other, and his eyes never letting me take my gaze off of them—this feels so intimate. My heart could explode due to the overwhelming feelings I'm having.

No word comes out from both of us. I keep my lips firm on his, and that's the only time our gazes are broken.

I don't even know what kinds of sounds I let out, but it seems to turn Natsume on.

He buries himself deeper and moves faster, I lose my sanity.

I scream his name. I scream for him to continue, to give me more; love me more. I am so desperate. I don't care.

And he gives it to me. He gives his all to me. I feel the intensity of his love for me.

I clutch on his body like he's my lifeline. I return his love.

I shiver hearing his husky voice whisper my name for several times, like a mantra. I've always loved it when he says my name.

We hold each other as we reach our high.

We hold each other the entire night, still constantly expressing our love in various, simple ways. I am content being with him just like this. We'll never know when our peace will be disturbed. We'll never know what will happen in the future.

He lifts my hand and kisses the gold ring on my finger. I smile.

There's one thing I am certain of, though.

I will also love him like I do. Forever.

* * *

_Natsume kinda gives off a Christian Grey vibe for me haha and Mikan's stubbornness is similar to Ana's. Just realized it. :D Again, this is not Fifty Shades-inspired  
_

_There you gooooo! Please let me know your thoughts about it! ;))_

-cheery-blossoms


End file.
